Fluid-carrying structures such as oil pipelines transport fluid (e.g., refined oil or crude oil) over any desired distance (e.g., relatively short distances within industrial facilities and/or relatively long distances of hundreds of miles). Pipelines are typically constructed from structural materials such as steel that may be subject to corrosion and material failure. For example, structural damage and failures are estimated to cost the pipeline industry tens of billions of U.S. dollars each year. Additionally, leaks and spills caused by structural damage and failure of pipelines cause spills that significantly damage the environment.
Varying conventional approaches are used to monitor fluid-carrying structures such as pipelines to attempt to detect potential failures before they occur and cause environmental and financial damage. For example, some monitoring technologies are inserted through pipeline walls. Although monitoring data may be obtained using these technologies, the penetration involved with inserting the monitoring technology may itself cause leaks to pipelines. Other approaches utilize radioactive materials (e.g., Uranium, Cesium, Americium, and/or Plutonium) in monitoring pipelines, which are harmful to personnel and the environment. Accordingly, conventional techniques do not provide a safe technique for effectively monitoring flow in passages such as pipelines that avoid damage to the structures being monitored and the surrounding environment.
The exemplary disclosed apparatus, system, and method are directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.